


Dark Times Bring Bright Lights

by BlueSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys & Undyne - Freeform, Alphys (Undertale) - Freeform, Chara (Undertale) - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flowey (Undertale) - Freeform, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) - Freeform, Inspired By Undertale, Mettaton (Undertale) - Freeform, Monster-Phobia, Mystery, Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Real world, Sans (Undertale)/Reader - Freeform, Slow Burn, Toriel (Undertale) - Freeform, Undertail, Undyne (Undertale) - Freeform, basically all the characters, cursing, reader is female, sans (undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSans/pseuds/BlueSans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters have been roaming the surface of the Earth for nearly a year now. They were mainly accepted into society with open arms, but some towns still held on to their past hatred towards the monsters. You happen to live in one of these towns. As a successful author, you felt the harsh pressure of stress weigh upon you, and desperately a light to shine the way out. This happened to be an adventure. Driven by curiosity, you drove the short distance to the infamous Mount Ebott. What you encounter there manages to turn your boring life into an adventurous novel, filled with laughter and bright colors, but every good story has some sort of conflict, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and my first time on this website aha. This is just a story that I've been wanting to write and have a sort of community with. Undertale has basically taken my life over, especially a certain skeleton.. Thank you for giving this story a chance, I hope you enjoy!

   “Ms. _____ outstanding series of books has left us all at her feet. _____’s series all consist of a fantasy lifestyle with insane adventures and strong characters that leave us lovingly attached to our favorites. Her large fan base and popularity on social media only proves this point. But recently, her work has lacked the old shine it had. The adventures became dull, making it hard for the readers to envision the story and enjoy it to the fullest. It is a great disappointment to watch Ms. _____’s works slowly lose its light, and it makes us wonder what has happened to make her lose her bright ideas and astonishing plots. Maybe she needs to head out and have her own adventure to bring back us back her shine.”

 

   You sighed as you finished reading the hurtful review, grimacing when noticing the large amounts of agreeing comments and thumbs up. Your job, despite it being the only job you want, has been quite difficult on you and started to make you dread your life. I guess being a famous author was something you'd never expect happen to you, even if it had been the only thing you could ever want. You were doing what you love, writing and creating stories that people can lose themselves into and have amazing adventures along with the characters. Despite this, you were out of it to be honest, the world seemed dull to you. It’s funny to think that just a year ago your life glowed with happiness and excitement. It was the year you released multiple books, and succeeded your dream in becoming a well known and loved author. But lately, the stress has gotten to you and was eating you alive, which evidently affected your work. But you couldn't help but agree with the review, your work was lacking.

 

   Pushing your chair back, you turned off the computer and strolled out the fancy office. With your great sellout came great pay. Your mansion like house felt too big and empty living alone, but it was nice nevertheless. You had plenty of privacy and space to think, but it felt lonesome being here. You stepped into the living room, the room you used the most compared to the large amount of other rooms. The large and comfy couch was worn in one area, the place where you usually lounge and be trash, the wall accompanied a large TV with two speakers, along with two large windows on either side. Between you and the TV was a cute little coffee table that you’d gotten as a housewarming gift from your editor, Danny. He was a general sweetheart, but lately even he was on your back about your recent works. Sighing again, you stared at the empty screen. 'Maybe I should just go on an adventure, but where would I go?' Stumped, you turned on the TV to some news channel.

 

   “Monster-Phobia has had its toll on the residents living in our small town, protesters have been standing outside the newly built residential home made specifically for monsters for days now. It all began when the monsters first emerged from Mt. Ebott, and large amounts of hate crimes towards them has added up over the year.” Your mouth hung open while watching the obviously disgusted news reporter spoke, you couldn't tell if she was disgusted by speaking about monsters or the human's actions. “It would be best if those creatures,” her overly powdered nose scrunched at her words,"Went back under the ground, out of our sight, where they deserve to be.”

 

   You shut off the TV, well that answered your question. You didn't understand why the humans hated the monsters so much. They had done nothing wrong, and the cute kid who stands up for them is so kind. Sadly your opinion was not welcomed in your town. Ironically, our town is the closest to Mt. Ebott and was the first town the monsters headed to, yet our town seems to be the one that has the most monster-phobia. The small child that helped the monsters remained mysterious to you though as you hadn't had the time to actually research.

 

   Driven by curiosity, you pulled your laptop onto your lap and opened the search engine. You weren't sure what exactly to type in, so you just searched "child who freed monsters". Thousands of pages showed up, all with their own different opinions. You clicked on the first link, which was a news article. A photo of a small child with much too long bangs was pasted at the side of the article. The child’s name is Frisk? That’s a cute, unique name. They were the ambassador for the monsters, and the child of the king and queen. You stared at the photo, seemingly burning through it with your eyes. This barely ten year old had the adventure of their life, and saved a whole population from despair?  Strong admiration hung deeply in your soul for this one child. If this child could have a spontaneous adventure by going to the mountain, why couldn't you? You left your home with that thought in mind.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   You parked your black convertible at the end of the breathtaking mountain. Taking a deep breath, you started your climb up. Despite it being mid-winter, the air here was warm and inviting, almost comforting even. The sun started to leave its place in the sky, and you cursed yourself for leaving when it’s about to be dark. ‘Nothing’s gonna hurt me here-’ A loud snap brought you out of your thoughts and into reality, but the frightening noise made pure fear travel coldly through your body. ‘There are no bears in our town, so there wouldn't be any here...right?’ At that thought, you picked up your pace. You reached the top of the mountain and was shocked at the gaping black hole surrounded by long green vines. It was dark now, so it was hard to see, but the view still took your breath away.

 

   Curious, you stepped closer to the hole and peeked in, seeing no end. Fear once more struck you hard, but nothing could happen to you here, it wasn't dangerous anymore. ‘You need an adventure! Take a risk, come on  _____ !’ With your new found confidence, you sat at the edge of the hole, legs swinging into the nothingness. ‘It's actually relaxing here,’ you thought as you smiled to yourself, ‘maybe I’ll come here more often.’ But your small bubble of happiness was quickly repressed by pure terror as a long, thorny vine wrapped harshly around your leg. A scream caught in your throat as it started tugging lightly, then pulling you harshly down with an inhumane force. You couldn't tell if you were screaming, or thrashing around. All you could notice was that you were being dragged slowly into the darkness, and no matter how hard you tried or struggled the darkness still engulfed you.

 

   Your vision grew dark, and your hope was slowly fleeting. ‘I’m going to die here’ was the only thought that rang through your head. But this wasn't how you wanted to die, you wanted to grow old and have a long and bright life! You wanted to live, you were going to live! Your new found determination brought bright hope that bubbled in the depths of your soul. You struggled and struggled, but the darkness was slowly stealing away your light, stealing your hope. It was too dark, too cold, black once more clouded your vision, and your throat felt raw. You reached out to the sky, like it would somehow help you, but the stars simply shone at you, mocking your dark life.

 

   You gave up, you accompanied the darkness, slow hot tears streamed down your face. And when your last shed of hope was threatening to be lost, a bright blue light attacked the dark hole that was eating you up. Your field of vision was replaced with a blinding blue light, which lifted you high and far from the darkness. You were set gently on the ground, you didn't take time to think, you were saved, but still terrified of whatever lurked in the darkness near you. Tears still streamed down your face, you tried to stand but your knees buckled from underneath you, and your eyes failed to stay open. Your head felt heavy and was pounding harshly, you felt weak and nauseous. You were welcomed once more into the darkness, but caught a glimpse of a bright blue light hovering in the darkness before falling unconscious.


	2. The Search for the Owner of a Blue Parka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long search and a new friend, you find your parka wearing savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> Thank you all so much for the support! I've never had this much of a reaction for my work, so thank you!  
> I have school, so my updates might be later and later but I will try my very best!  
> Enjoy this chapter! :3

"Help! Please!" But no matter how hard you cried, or screamed, nobody came to help.

   You woke with a start, your lost words from the previous events spilled out and you couldn't help but shake from the nightmare that still painted images in your head. Was it all a dream? Confused, you looked at your surroundings. Light snow danced to the ground, a thin layer stood at your boots, the atmosphere was calm and relaxing. Standing up, you realize you were leaning on a large boulder, far from the gaping hole. Wait..How did you even get here? And how were you warm in this cold weather? Your head spun, what happened? Taking a few steps and leaning on a large tree, you finally noticed the new piece of clothing. A blue jacket? How did this get here? It was extremely soft due to the fur like lining on the inside and on the hood, and it did a fantastic job at keeping you warm despite it being a few sizes big. But who did this belong to? Looking around, you searched for the one responsible for helping you. But you didn't know what to look for, you hadn't seen your savior. When you tried to remember, all that came up was blue. Blue..? A dark blue light! The color matched the blue jacket, you laughed at yourself, it was so much like you to remember the exact shade of blue that took over your vision in the moment of near death. 

   Suddenly a headache split into your head, groaning you held your head in an attempt to ease the directed pain. Maybe you shouldn't be here anymore, how long were you here anyways? The sun has long gone to sleep, and pretty stars littered the sky. Worriedly, you pulled out your phone. 10:48, a breath of relief escaped through your teeth, its been about four hours since you made your way up the mountain. You made your way down the mountain, groaning every few minutes when the headache grew. Slugging into your car, you sighed. You seemed to be doing that a lot. You switched on the heater and began your journey back home. 'This sure was an adventure, along with a new mystery' you subconsciously cuddled yourself more into the jacket as you drove away from the mountain.

   "Jeez when did it get so cold?" You mutter to no one particular. You fished out your keys, and approached the front door. The whole yard was covered in snow, little specs of green can be seen from the bushes though. You were just about to unlock the door when something caught your attention. A huge blob of snow laid near your porch, but nothing near your porch could create such a huge pile of snow. Suspicious, you decided to investigate. Getting on your knees, you sat in front of the blob and poked it. It poked you back. Wait what?!

   "Aah! Shit!" Jumping back from the moving blob, a surprised scream left your mouth, followed by cursing as you dropped your keys somewhere in the snow. You stared at the blob, waiting for movement. It shifted a little then barked. 'A pile of snow barked at me, I must be going crazy'. You edged your hand closer to the blob, but instantly retreated when the head of a small white puppy popped out, along with a tail. 'Awe! It's adorable, how could I have been afraid of this cute little guy'. You pet the puppy, the puppy stood up, tripling in size. Well you were right about the cute part, the little part though, you're not so sure about that now. The dog(?) barked once more and licked your face, laughing you pet the dog. It must be a monster! But what was a dog monster doing hiding under snow in your yard. You didn't know what to do, so you invited the dog in.

  You later on learned that the dog's name is Greater Dog, thanks to his dog collar. You also learned that he loved to be pet and played with. Maybe you'll keep him? Can you even do that? Either way he was eager when you mentioned the idea. You had a small shed in the back and plenty of yard space. You warmed up to the idea of having company in this big empty house, and smiled warmly at the cute dog. Plus he had pretty cool armor on so that was a plus. But he also seemed to recognize the scent laced around the mysterious blue parka, but sadly Greater Dog can't speak. You patted his head and walked to the kitchen, craving some tea and some medicine for your headache.

  While the water boiled, you took this time to think over what happened. 'I headed to Mt. Ebott in search for an adventure. I then climbed the mountain and sat at the edge of a large hole. So far it all seemed normal, but the part after this stayed hazy in your mind. Then something attacked me? A vine like thing wrapped around your leg and started pulling me into the dark!' Memories flooded your head, and a dark shiver ran up your spine. 'I was dragged slowly into the darkness, I think I called for help, but gave up when nobody came. But somebody did come! Right?' Well you couldn't tell much from a bright blue light, but whatever or whoever that light was, it shone into the darkness and pulled you into the light, saving you. You then woke up wearing a jacket that is not yours and more confused then you've been in your life. You sighed and brought your attention back to your tea. Grabbing two pills from the cabinet over the stove, you swallowed them both dry, shuddering when they went down your throat.

   You realized that you were still wearing the jacket, and started chuckling to yourself. Greater Dog sent you a confused look when you entered the living room, then watched intently as you pulled off your boots and shrugged of the jacket. You felt a lot less safe with the jacket off, and the warm feeling left your chest with the jacket. Curious, you pulled the jacket up to your nose and inhaled deeply. The smell of rain and..ketchup(?) filled your nose. That's an interesting combination. But who smells like rain and ketchup, and who was the one who saved you, you were determined to find out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Over the course of a busy week, you searched everywhere in town for the mystery person who owns the blue jacket. Greater Dog helped as much as he could, but he was afraid to leave the house. Which is pretty understandable for a monster who lives in this town. You had barely spent time home as most of your time was spent outside searching. Sighing, you entered your home after an unsuccessful day. No one seemed to recognize the jacket, but you did get a few strange looks from some monsters, but when you tried to speak to them they would run away or cower under you when you try to speak. This was harder than you thought it would be. Frankly, you were avoiding the most obvious place to look in. After what had happened at the mountain, you had adapted a slight fear of the large hole resting at the top. But this was getting ridiculous, you couldn't find the blue person anywhere, and nobody but Greater Dog seemed to recognize the jacket. You figured you weren't going to find them in town, and your last option was Mt. Ebott.

   Collapsing on the couch, you beckoned Greater Dog over. He laid gently in your lap and relaxed into your petting. You relaxed along with him, accepting the sleep that hung deeply in your limbs, making your eyes droop. But you weren't comfortable. Shifting slightly, you looked around for something to ease you to sleep. You spotted the jacket at the end of the couch, you shifted again to try and grab the jacket without disturbing Greater Dog's slumber. Your fingertips grazed the end of a sleeve, carefully you extended your arm, painfully aware of the huge sleeping dog on your lap. Grabbing the end of the sleeve, you tugged it towards you, immediately wrapping yourself in the warm clothing. You ignored the fact that this strangers jacket made you feel ten times better when wearing it, instead you relaxed into the jacket and closed your eyes. Sleep instantly took over.  

    "Howdy! I'm Flowey!" You looked around confused, but all that met you was darkness. Where was the voice coming from? A high pitch maniacal laugh erupted from all around you.   

   "And I'm Chara! So nice to meet you." The voice was right behind you, breathing on your neck. Whipping your head around, you were met with a child in a green sweater, and red eyes? Next to the child was a golden flower, it smiled at you. You tried to speak, but nothing came out. The child's smile grew wider, along with flowers. "We are going to be friends," You tried to scream as the flower wrapped sharp vines around your body, and the child came closer, a locket in one hand, a sharp knife in the other, "Forever."   

   A loud scream escaped from the back of your throat, startling Greater Dog. You frantically looked around, relaxing when you realized you were in your living room, away from danger. Groaning, you slid your phone out of your pocket. It was well past noon. Greater Dog nudged your leg a bit, you patted his head reassuringly. "It was just a dream." You weakly reassured him, and yourself. You stood from the couch and stretched, popping the joints in a satisfying way. You realized you had the jacket it, a warm smile you couldn't help controlled your face. 'I need to find the person who owns this jacket. But first, some coffee.'  

   You were once again on the road to Mt. Ebott. The jacket was washed and neatly folded, it occupied the passenger seat. You were in your own jacket for once this week, the fashionable red coat clung to your body, and was accompanied by a black scarf. You were prepared for the weather this time. Upon arriving at the end of the mountain, you took in a sharp breath. 'Am I really back here after what happened? Frankly the normalcy of this place makes it seem like the events never happened'. Glancing at the neat jacket next to you, you pushed all your fears away, and began your search.

   It's been about an hour. An hour of you trudging in the snow wandering around like a lost puppy. You searched every where, meekly avoiding the hole though. You didn't need another encounter with the vines. Your mind went to the dream you had and instantly shuddered. You scoured some more for any kind of movement or sound, but felt the weight of the many days you skipped exercising on your legs. Finally, you took a break and leaned on a large oak tree, similar to the one you leaned on a week before. That feels so long ago. You took this time to examine the beauty of the forest you were in. Snow coated everything, the over towering trees stood proudly, while holding piles of snow on their strong branches. You sighed in content, this place was really breathtaking. As you were about to begin your search again, you noticed something a little ways ahead of you. A red substance stained the pure white snow. Is that..no it can't be? You felt sick to your stomach. Stepping closer, you decided to investigate and prove your thoughts right or wrong. It seemed to light to be blood, but it was on snow so you couldn't really tell. God, you're a writer, not a psycho investigator!

   You stared at the stain, still skeptical of it. You inched your face closer, until your nose was extremely close to touching the mystery substance. You sniffed, recognizing the smell. A flood of relief washed over you, but was quickly replaced with confusion. What was a blotch of ketchup doing in the middle of a forest? You were too busy trying to answer your question to notice the light footsteps from behind you.

   "you're back? huh." You jumped at the deep voice, landing face first in the blanket of ketchup you were just investigating. You push your face out of the snow, sticking your tongue out at the disgusting taste. You managed to open your mouth as if to scream before plummeting into the snow. Nice job. You looked over your shoulder, following the voice. There stood a short, chubby skeleton with a large smile on his face. His eyes were slightly lidded (how does that even work?) but his eyebrows were raised as if he were surprised. He wore a simple black turtle neck and some basketball shorts, along with blue sneakers, the laces untied. He cleared his throat, how did he even do that, you finally realize you are quite rudely staring.

   "I- uh what?" Your face instantly flushed as you tried to speak with your tongue still out of your mouth. Returning your tongue to its home and scrambling to your feet, you watched the amused expression on the skeletons face. You brushed off your jacket, and held his(?) tightly in your arms. "You're the one that saved me, right?"

   "I guess you could say that, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He held out his hand, which you shook cautiously. His bones felt weird, but oddly amazing and warm. He shot you a cheeky grin, which caused a new wave of confusion. How do bones even move to make an expression? He stared at you, noticing your confusion. Trotting back to the same tree you leaned on, he sat down, patting the space next to him. You copied his actions. "I guess I'll explain, I usually come here to think and slack off a bit cause you know, its calming and quiet here. Well it was quiet until I heard you screaming and saw the roots attacking you, pulling you into the entrance of the Underground. I, er, stopped it from attacking you, but by the time I got close you were passed out. I didn't know if you were.." He stopped mid-sentence, and carefully weighed his words, "..alright with monsters, especially after being attacked by one. So I just left you somewhere safe." He gave you a worried glance, but you were still absorbing the information. One thing still left you feeling unsettled.

   "The thing that attacked me, its gone right?" You tried not to show your fear, but your voice betrayed you, and wavered slightly.

   "don't worry, I had a bone to pick with him." He sent you a wink, and you burst into a fit of giggles. He looked even more pleased. "Oh, puns tickle your funny bone, don't worry I got a ton more, a skeleton." You couldn't hold back the stampede of laughter that left your body, Sans joined the laugh fest after watching your reaction.

   "Stop! You're rattling my bones!" You grinned proudly after your very own pun. Suddenly Sans grew silent, and your giggles seized. Did you cross the line? He looks you straight in the eyes, before rattling his own bones, creating a loud tapping sound. You stared in amusement, then burst into a fit of laughter and a mix of wheezing. Sans joined in, laughing just as hard as you were. Your laughter died down after a few minutes, and you remember the main reason why you came here. You stood up, Sans soon follows. "Figured you'd need this. I washed it and all, but I just wanted to say thanks. You really saved my tailbone back there." He snorted at your use of words and waved his hand lazily. He did accept his jacket, he smiled grew wider as he slipped it on.

   "don't mention it, its the least I could do. Thank you too." You were once again confused.

   "For what?" He patted the top of your head, as you were slightly shorter then him. You pouted, and his hand lingered for a moment, causing your face to go beet red and his a little..blue? The same blue as his jacket that he was now wearing, and you couldn't deny that he looked really cute wearing it. Wait. Did you just think a skeleton was cute? You brushed off the thought.

   "for not hating us like every other human in this town, I really appreciate it." He sent you a genuine smile, and turned to walk away. But you didn't want him to leave, you wanted to continue talking and joking, but he'd think your weird if you kept trying to hold on. Ugh fuck it, this is supposed to be an adventure! You quickly stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, the contact sent butterflies straight to the pit of your stomach.

   "W-wait!" He turned and stared at you, then his wrist. He seemed to be enchanted by the image of your hand wrapped tightly around his own bone, you quickly let go in fear of intrusion. A wave of heat crashed to your face, making the harsh cold weather seem like a cool breeze on a spring morning. "Do you maybe want to go out and eat something? My treat." You gave a genuine smile, he lazily returned it.

   "Sure, why not?" The simple answer made you ecstatic, and you scolded yourself for getting so attached to some skeleton guy you just met. You started walking towards the direction of your car.

   "C'mon then, my cars at the bottom of the mountain." You continued until something wrapped around your wrist, the slightly warm and smooth texture tightly encased your wrist, pulling you back. Now it was your turn to stare into his eyes, watching the small lights flicker slightly, then at the boney fingers wrapped tightly around your wrist. You turned back up to meet his face, confusion written all over your face.

   "come with me, I know a shortcut."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I made a new tumblr where I can be all undertale on, so feel free to follow it!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sansmeboy  
> Have a wonderful day you wonderful people!


	3. The Strange Ketchup-Loving Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know Sans more over some great food. You both have gotten closer, and you found yourself allowing this skeleton to guide you into a new life, a smile never leaving either of your faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry about the extremely late and short update, this was a squeeze to write since I have mid terms coming up!  
> Also I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes, I wasn't able to edit this one due to time running at full speed away from me, I'll find time after exams for everything.  
> As always, thank you for reading, it means the world to me!  
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!

   You didn't really know what happened. One second you were surrounded by snow and trees, with a skeleton that saved you from certain death tightly holding your wrist. The next second you were doubled over from the intense pressure on your chest and legs, vision clouded over with blue, then black. And now you stood in a parking lot of a bar, tightly clutching your skeleton friend as if your life depended on it. Your knees buckled upon your arrival and your head swam with questions. Out of all the articulate questions than ran through your head, you went with, "What the fuck just happened?"

    Sans snickered as you pulled your head back to face him, he simply winked and his smirk grew wider. "magic." You continued staring, expecting more to his answer. He only stared back, before chuckling. "damn kid, i know you just fell for me and all but do you have to hang on so much? a guy needs his space."

     Your situation just dawned on you. Here you were, tightly hugging Sans, in the middle of an unknown parking lot. Despite being extremely embarrassed, you didn't miss the soft touch of his hands lingering on your waist. Flustered, you flew off him and stumbled back a bit, a string of apologies slipped out your mouth. He watched with a nervous smirk, blue tinted his cheeks lightly. After you've calmed down, well calmed down your body heat, you giggled a bit at his pun before sending a playful glare towards him. His hands went up in defense, but his laughs never let up. He nodded his head towards a small but flamboyant building.

    Wow, you don't think you've ever been this intimidated by a building before. The brick walls and large light up sign were normal for a bar/restaurant, but what didn't seem normal was the darkened windows and the large bouncer guarding the door. You meekly followed Sans as he approached the intimidating man.

    "Sans! My man, I haven't seen you at Grillby's in a while! How'ze it been?" A low scruff voice emitted from the man. He was a human, you could tell that, but he was a very scary looking human. Not like you were one to judge, but you were a pretty small person and you were pretty sure he could throw you to Mt. Ebott from here. Speaking of Mt. Ebott, you could see the faint outline of the highest point of the mountain. How Sans got you here in the matter of seconds still confused you, but you can agree on magic for now. You realized you had zoned out when Sans replied, bumping your shoulder slightly.

    "just been busy, but I got a friend here who said they'd treat me, I can't let that offer go to waste." He sent you a wink, and the man's attention was brought to you. He looked you up and down, making you feel extremely self-conscious. Squirming a bit, a small spec of dust on his shoulder seemed to interest you a lot since you kept your eyes glued there, avoiding eye contact. Suddenly he stuck out a meaty hand, you stared at it before realizing he was offering a handshake. Meeting his gaze, you smiled and placed your seemingly tiny hand in his inhumanely large one. He shook your hand vigorously, sending harsh jolts up your arm and shoulder. You could hear Sans deep chuckle from behind you, enjoying the show of a small human being shaken around like a salt shaker. You sent him a look that screamed help, he laughed harder, you pouted slightly and turned back around. The shakes suddenly stopped, a breath of relief escaped your mouth without permission, you were quick to cover it up with a cough. The bouncer opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Sans speaking.

    "we'd love to stick around, but we need to get some meat on our bones." Once again, bony fingers wrapped around your wrist, tugging you forward into the bar. You didn't miss the bark of laughter before you were sucked inside a new area. A strong gust of warm air instantly enveloped you, removing any traces of the forty degree weather outside. The smell of good food and the sound of laughter filled your senses. Looking around, you took in the little restaurant. A couple booths lined the wall on the right side of the restaurant, and a crowd of tables took the left side. In the back was a bar, and the bar is where Sans headed to.

    You watched in awe as everybody greeted him like he was an old friend, you couldn't help but feel misplaced. But all feelings of negativity disappeared when Sans took a seat on a bar stool, the patted the seat next to him, indicating you to sit down. You sat down, leaving your short legs dangling in the air. The ground was too far anyway. Pouting, you turned to Sans, but were caught off guard by him facing you. The small pins in his eyes flickered and a light blue light dusted his face, but his eyes never left you. You brought your hands to your face, checking if there was any food or leftover ketchup snow stuck to your face, but your fingers found nothing.

    "What?"

    "nothin'" His voice held no emotion.

    "Okay.." He continued staring. You stared back, a slight blush creeping to your face. "Is there something on my face?" He chuckled a bit at your flustered state and shook his head.

    "no."

    "Then why are you staring at me?" Is he making fun of you? You self consciously straightened up and tugged on your sweater sleeves.

     He thought for a moment, as if trying to pick out his words correctly, then spoke up. "your soul's weird." He left it at that, and faced back to the bar, picking up the menu, before turning his attention back to you. "burger or fries?"

    You were unbelievably confused, but left it at that. Knowing him, he was stubborn and you would never get the answer out of him, he'll tell you when he needs to.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    The food was great, and so was the company. You had become acquainted with Sans's friends, and the fireman who owns the place. It was hard to peel your eyes away from the mesmerizing dance that is his flames, he lit up the whole place just with him standing in the room. You also had become closer to Sans, you learned that he really loved ketchup, and puns, and that had a little brother.

    "papyrus is really cool." A small smile took place on his skull, the happiness of talking about his brother evident in his facial features. "you should meet him some time." Your smile grew wide, giddy at the thought of being able to see Sans more, and meet people who are close to me.

    "Yeah! That would be really nice," You let out a soft laugh, in the matter of one afternoon you've made more friends then you've ever had, one more soon if it goes well, all because of this short skeleton, "Papyrus is an awesome name, it’s so full of character. Maybe I could use that name for any of my new books, if your brother won't mind it." You smiled sheepishly, happy that you've got some motivation for your next work, even if it’s just a name. The ridges of where Sans eyebrows would be went up, you stared in wonderment, then addressed his expression.

    "I am author." The simple statement brought a lopsided smile to your face, it always feels great to say that. Sans seemed to admire your expression, before smiling himself.

    "i knew i heard your name from somewhere, must've bought one of your books to read to papyrus." You didn't expect that, but you were filled with even more happiness. Now you were curious, does Sans work? What is he passionate about?

    "How about you?" He shrugged at your question, before winking.

    "i work with the royal scientist, help her with some experiments and the king with whatever he wants with science." His answer seemed so simple to him, but it boggled your mind. He worked with royal people, and seemed to like science quite a bit. You wanted to know more.

    "That's so cool! What science-y stuff do you do there?" He seemed to tense and looked a lot tired than before. Maybe your question had gone too far. "Y-you don't have to answer it! I was just curious, it’s fine if you can't." Your words were rushed and you waved your hands frantically in front of you as if to erase your question. He seemed to brighten up. You let out a breath of relief.

    "it's not my favorite thing to talk about. it's easier to show it then attempt to find the words for it. maybe i'll show you sometime." Your eyes widened in shock, but it made sense, science is pretty confusing. But why did he look so depressed and..guilty while saying that?

    "R-really? You don't have to! As long as you don't mind." You flashed him a nervous smile, and his plastered smile twitched upwards slightly. The sound of low chuckling emitted from his closed mouth, but stopped abruptly and stared at you. You shifted nervously, ' I think I crossed a line.'

    "i don't mind," He returned to his normal self, smiling and having a laid back look to him, then continued, "if you don't mind dead bodies then we're cool." Your faced scrunched up in shock, dead bodies? You stared wide eyed at him, it seemed as if there was a spotlight on you two, the chattering and barking were drowned out by Sans words.

    "W-what?" Your voice betrayed you and wavered, showing your fear. He kept his poker face for a moment, before bursting into laughter. You sat there confused, and watched as he clutch his 'stomach' tightly. 'As if it can hurt him', you thought angrily while letting out a huff and crossing your arms. He started to calm down from his laughfest, enough to speak to you, well try to.

    "you -huff- should have -huff- seen your face!" The thought of it again brought another round of laughter out of him, you joined, but not with as much enthusiasm. Watching this weird skeleton laugh so hard to the point of tears in the middle of a bar only made you laugh harder, you had to grip the stool so you wouldn't fall off. Once his laughter died down, you punched his shoulder, which only made him grin harder.

    "Ughh are you serious? You actually scared me!" His grin grew even wider, putting the Cheshire cat to shame. He looked like he always did when he was about to give a great joke. Realization struck you, and you groaned as Sans tried to speak.

    "no I'm Sans." Bringing your hands to cover your smile, you shook your head in fake disappointment. You managed a straight face before playfully glaring at the slightly taller skeleton.

    "Sans no." He only laughed at your forged irritation. You were both standing now, both subconsciously getting up to leave. Walking towards to the exit, you watched as a smug look replaced Sans usual grin. He grabbed your hand, the bone felt hard, but warm against your flesh.

    "sans yes." You barely caught his delighted laughter before you were brought gently by the hand into another world, a world that was filled with bad jokes, laughter, and a warm feeling you couldn't describe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe this was fun to write. Cute Sans and reader interactions always get to me. And what does Sans really experiment in his lab? Mysteriessssss  
> Hope you liked! My exams are this week, so it my birthday -on the exam day :((- but I will try my very hardest to update soon!


	4. The Sudden Loss of a Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back in the comfort of your home, but are met with the presence of someone else lurks inside your abandoned house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Sorry this is so late and short, school is being a pain.  
> If you enjoy reading this please leave a comment and a kudos, I could really use the motivation  
> As always, thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope you enjoy!

     Sans had dropped you back at your car before disappearing into nothingness. He seemed rushed since he disappeared without giving you a chance to say goodbye, but oh well. Loneliness lingered at the bottom of your soul as you drove back home. To be completely honest, he wasn't what you were expecting, at all. Yet again, what were you expecting? Certainly not a skeleton that enjoyed puns way too much, then again you also enjoyed puns, especially his. A small smile spread to your face, you actually enjoyed your time with him, it might've been the best time you've ever had. You hoped your future would be filled with more fun times like today. 'Maybe I'll call him and we could hang out, maybe meet his brother!' Realization smacked you hard as you parked your car. How could you call him without his number? Groaning, you brought your hands to your face, stress clear on your features. Okay so you've forgotten to get the only thing that could keep you in touch with Sans, great job. 

     Taking a deep breath, you trudged into your home. You had forgotten you had someone at home with you, Greater Dog made sure to remind you. The moment you stepped foot into the hallway, you were attacked by a fluffy yet heavy dog. Greater Dog graciously slobbered on your face, while staring wide eyed at you. You let up under his stare, and began patting his head to his hearts content. Okay the attack was normal greeting by now, but the sound of pots clanking and the smell of food was not. As if Greater Dog understood your thoughts, he sprinted towards the kitchen, with you tailing behind him. The aroma of chicken and beef snuck up your nose the moment you turned towards the hallway of the kitchen. Okay so it isn't burglar, unless the burglar has a fetish of cooking before stealing. A flood of relief washed over you as you entered the kitchen, meeting the back of your editor, Danny. His light brown hair and intimidating height made him stick out in a crowd, but he didn't seem to mind. He was slightly humming as he tossed what looks like stir fry in the pan. Greater Dog was already in the kitchen, sitting right at Danny's feet excitedly, before meeting your eyes and bounding towards you. This seemed to catch Danny's attention. A warm smile pulled at his lips.

     "Heya! I probably should've asked if I could come over, but I just figured you were home." He laughed nervously, bringing his free hand to the back of his neck. You should've known Danny would be the 'intruder', after all he knew where the spare key was. You gave a reassuring smile, you could practically see the anxiety melt away from his body. He met your eyes before turning back to the food, casually asking, "Where were you anyways?"

     The thought of your afternoon instantly brought a smile to your face, Danny noticed. "I was just returning something to a friend, we ended up going to dinner." His smile seemed to falter before forced into a tight smile. You gave him a confused look, why was he acting so weird? He could tell by your stare that you were questioning him, after all you've known each other since high school, and now work together. You've grown quite close to the point of considering him your best friend. He cleared his throat, ignoring your questioning gaze.

     "So I'm guessing you won't be eating? Maybe your dog can have some," he sent a side glance to Greater Dog, "When did you even get a dog? I've never seen this kind of breed." 

     "Well he was hiding in a snowpoff in my front yard, so I decided to take him in.. and he isn't completely a dog. He is like half dog half monster, or a monster dog." The sound of porcelain meeting the ground startled you, forcing a yelp out of you. Danny was staring wide eyed at you and Greater Dog.

     "Danny what the he-"

     "H-he's a monster?" A look of disgust and shock painted his features, making the lines in his face grow deep and his dimpled smile to disappear from sight. 'Don't tell me.'

     "Do you have a problem with monsters, Danny?" He was astonished by your serious and dangerous tone, you were astonished too, but at the moment you didn't care. You didn't take Danny as a man who would care about things like this, he has no problem with other things the world freaked out about, so why is this different?

     "How do you not?! They are just worthless creatures who showed up one day and claimed nearly everything theirs! They are abominations, and you end up taking care of one? Inviting one into your home! Are you crazy!?" Danny's face was beet red, his body radiated anger. But you remained calm, and stared blankly at him until he grew uncomfortable under your stare. You walked up to him, not a sound escaped either of you. Staring straight into his eyes, you mustered the most hateful glare you could, and rose your hand, only for it to come down on Danny's cheek with stinging force. He yelped in pain, holding his now red cheek protectively. You found your voice to speak.

     "I want you to leave this house, and never come again. You are no longer my editor, nor my friend." You tried your very best to make sure no emotion leaked into your words. Danny had an expression of shock, then anger painted on his face. 

     "You're gonna let this all go? It's bad enough monsters took most of our work offers and women, but now they're taking you too!?" He practically growled at the mention of monsters. His pure disgust towards monsters bubbled white hot anger in your stomach. You tried to stay calm, but this is enough. You were practically shaking with anger.

     "Oh go ahead and just blame monsters for everything! Blame everyone but you for all your problems! It's wasn't the monsters who 'took' me away, it was you who pushed me away with your judgmental bullshit! Now I've had enough, I want your delusional ass outside my house now!" You don't think you've ever been this angry before, you were practically fuming with intense hatred. Danny was obviously shocked, after all he has never seen you angry before, he never was really there to see it. You harshly pointed to the door, snapping him out of his gaze. He sent an ice cold glare towards your way, before marching out of the kitchen. He said one last thing before slamming the front door, leaving my life forever.

     "You are going to regret this, ________" His venom laced words were replaced by deafening silence as you stood in the middle of the kitchen. Greater Dog tried his best to snuggle up to you, to make you feel better. Looking down at Greater Dog, you patted his head, he responded by nuzzling further into your legs. His behavior brought a slight smile to your face, and you're glad you're not alone right now.

     Danny's words were still fresh in your mind, but with the great day you've had and this loving dog trying his very hardest to make you feel better, you don't think you will regret a single thing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was super short. I'll try harder for the next chapter, I just wanted to get something out for you guys to read.  
> If you enjoyed reading this please leave a comment and a kudos, it's greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment or suggestions for how I could make this story better for your liking! Please remember I am new to all of this, so please forgive any mistakes.  
> Once again, Thank you!!


End file.
